This application requests funding to partially support the fourth meeting of the Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Acute Respiratory Infection. This meeting will be held in Il Ciocco, Italy February 23-28 2014, and we expect 110 - 150 scientists to participate. The overarching goal of this multi-disciplinary conference is to provide a setting to present and discuss outstanding research in the area of acute lung infection. As the diverse pathogens that infect the lung activate a limited number of conserved immunologic responses, there is a great deal of information that can be shared by colleagues working in and by colleagues who study different pathogens. General principles of pathogenesis, innate immunity and the systems biology behind activation of local immune protection are highly relevant to many different types of pulmonary infection. The meeting will run for 4 1/2 days leading off with presentations each morning dealing with general topics in innate immunity relevant to diverse types of lung infection. Sessions devoted to cross-disciplinary topics and specific pathogens will be held in morning and evening sessions, each led by an experienced discussion leader, often a scientist who has presented their own work at previous meetings. Topics will include new developments in mechanisms of lung infections, insights from 'omics approaches to host and pathogen interaction, novel innate immune cells and signals, bridging innate and adaptive responses, co-infections and their pathogenesis, and advances in translating bench science to improve bedside outcomes. Late afternoon poster sessions will provide an informal venue to discuss work-in progress and enable graduate students and post-docs to meet with various luminaries in their field of interest as well as their peers. A preceding Gordon Research Seminar will attract and benefit graduate students and trainees. At all stages of speaker invitation and recruitment of attendees we will strive to encourage participation by women, underrepresented minorities and people with disabilities. As pulmonary infection is a leading cause of mortality in the USA and worldwide this conference is highly relevant to public health and will potentially foster novel approaches to disease prevention and vaccine development.